When I Open The Door
by Miss Alice In Chains
Summary: ...Which is why I'm glad when I open the door to my apartment, and nobody's there waiting for me. Sasuke's P.O.V. Takes place two years after he returns to Konoha with the desire to become Hokage and "change the system". First story posted here on FanFiction. I'm bad at summaries.


**Okay, this is my first fanfic that I've posted on this site, and I have NO idea how to work this thing. I just hope this comes out right! Anyway, I had this story posted on my deviantArt account, but I decided to post it here, as well, though, I did omit the bit that included parts about my Naruto Oc. So, if you see this story on dA, know that is mine, and do not scream "PLAGIARISM!" at me, alright?**

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump! Magazine.**

**The entire story is in Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"When I Open The Door..."

When I open the door to my apartment, I do not see Naruto standing in the middle of my living room. He is not there patiently waiting for his best friend to come home from his mission. He is not there to freak out on me because of the state of my ANBU uniform; to yell at me about being careless; to insist upon me going to the hospital to get myself healed; to ignore my protests about it, due to the fact that most of it, isn't mine. I do not have to hide my ANBU mask from him; the mask that is covered in scratches and cracks. I do not have to blow him off to head to the bathroom for a much needed shower. I do not have to don sleepwear that covers most of my body, in order to hide the scars, both old, and new. I do not have to return to my living room to find him still there, waiting. I don't have to listen to his rant about my practically suicidal behavior, my careless techniques, my inability to accurately communicate my feelings (some bull crap he probably picked up from Sakura), about how we haven't been able to speak to one another since my return two years ago, and especially not after I had announced that I would be the one to become Hokage, not him. I don't have to throw him out because I don't feel up to talking to him, let alone arguing.

Which is why I'm glad that when I open the door to my apartment, he's not there waiting for me.

When I open the door to my apartment, I do not see Sakura sitting on my couch with a sad and concerned expression on her face. I do not have to listen to her insistence on healing my wounds (which are minimal, considering the lifeless state of my opponent). I do not have to meet her eyes as she heals me, and see the depressed, but still somehow love-struck emotions in her eyes. I do not have to feel guilty about not returning them. I shouldn't feel guilty at all: I know that, even if I did love her, any sort of relationship we had would end badly for all involved. I know that, because of her strife-less childhood, she could never understand the demons I carry with me, never understand why I cannot banish them, why they both haunt, and drive me at the same time. I know that I would slowly and systematically drive her away, effectively ruining any chance of rekindling our former friendship, and forcing our friends to choose sides (most likely, hers). I don't have to make her to stop by ripping my arm out of her healing grasp, and make my way to the bathroom for a shower, and slamming the door in the process. I won't have to emerge from it, clad in long pajamas to hide my as of yet unhealed injuries, only to find that she had left, probably brokenhearted, yet again.

Which is why I'm glad that when I open the door to my apartment, she's not there waiting for me.

When I open the door to my apartment, I don't see Sai helping himself to the contents of my fridge. I don't see him barely spare me a glance with his emotionless eyes, and give me the fakest smile one human being can ever give another (if you can count either one of us as human beings).I don't have to listen to him tell me I look like hell, and listen to some innuendo, probably involving myself and Naruto in a sexual situation, and then have him make fun of the sizes of our dicks (his obsession with the male sexual organ is probably due to latent homosexual tendencies). I don't have to slam my door and stomp past him into my bathroom to wash the blood and grime from my body. I don't have to return, after donning whatever the hell sleepwear I feel like, only to find him drinking my sour soda and lounging on my couch. I don't have to physically grab him by his collar and literally toss him out of my apartment. He didn't tell me to go get healed, or that I should be more careful, or that I need to get laid. I wouldn't have to listen to these things, because Sai doesn't care.

Which is why I'm glad that when I open the door to my apartment, he's not there waiting for me.

When I open the door to my apartment, I don't see Kakashi leaning against my wall, re-reading another one of his porn books for the thousandth time. I don't have to witness the crinkling of his one visible eye above his mask, signifying a smile. I don't have to hear him tell me to take a shower, because I look like crap. I don't have to care about the sleepwear I put on, because he won't tell me to get healed anyway, because they're nothing more than scratches, and I've experienced far worse. I don't have to hide my cracked ANBU mask, and ripped up uniform from him, because he won't comment on them. He isn't there, so I don't have to endure the light hand he rests on my shoulder and the chastising tone of his voice when he tells me I should spend more time with my friends, especially Naruto, because they miss my presence. I don't have to listen to his lies, because I know most of the "friends" he's referring to, only tolerate me because of all of the effort Naruto put in to bringing me back, even though I returned voluntarily. I don't have to walk over to my door, open it, and wait for him to step away from my wall (that he was still leaning against), and leave through it.

Which is why I'm glad that when I open the door to my apartment, he's not there waiting for me.

When I open the door to my apartment, I find no one there. I don't have to suffer through lectures, or heartbroken, emotional people, or insults, or unhelpful fatherly "advice". I don't have to face, tolerate, or ignore my "friends". I don't have to throw anyone out. I can shower in peace, retreat to my bedroom, not bother with sleepwear, if I so desire, and drift off to sleep without anything I have to think, worry, or stress about, nothing to keep me lying awake all night, taking whatever they may have said into consideration. So I do, because I sleep much better without the distractions my former friends bring.

Which is why I'm glad when I open the door to my apartment, and nobody's there waiting for me.

**Hope you enjoyed! Comment and rate, if you'd be so kind.**


End file.
